Purpose of a hero: Forge Days
by Cyber Taco
Summary: Based on the Characters(My own included) and world of the Fanfic, Purpose of a Hero by Buixy. Melody wants to be a hero, but that doesn't mean High school isn't as fun or weird. These will be one shots, AU's and anything in between.
1. Second Day

**Hello to those reading if you're wondering if i'm stealing a better fanfic authors idea's for myself...Yes and no. On the Purpose of a hero discord(Which is super cool you should join it) The author Buixy created a community to let the other user create oneshots and such of his world so i decided to test this out and see how i like it. As such this first one will be based on an RP the character creators had a while back just edited a bit so you can under stand and with a different ending to it.**

**One more thing, Buixy wanted american music as his openings and endings and that's fine but the weeb in me says otherwise...**

**Opening- Scramble (School Rumble op 1)****Horie Yui with UNSCANDAL**

**Ending- Spice (Shokugeki no souma ed 1) ****by Tokyo karan koron**

Twas the second day at U.S.E.S.I. the student had just finished their first hero etiquette class and miss Barthory had left the room

Lyle: This class is going to suck

Marcus: Half-snore uhm—yeah right what? Oh, I fell asleep again.

Oliver: Stop falling asleep in class, it's embarrassing.

Lyon: Yes, it seems as if you were not the only one. [glances at snoring Melody.]

Andrew: Someone wake her up please I am surprised she can snore this loud without getting caught at least.

Narruk: [poking her in the shoulder] Hey, Melody, time to wake up. You sound like a bear with a jackhammer in one hand and a chainsaw in the other.

Melody: [still half-asleep] No midnight training dad. Lemme sleeps…

Narruk: [flicks a paper football at her head]

Andrew using his powers lifts up her entire desk set up and drops it.

Melody: AH! What the heck!?

Lyle: Well, thanks for waking up snoring beauty.

Andrew: I didn't do anything what do you mean.

Melody: [Slightly affronted] I do NOT snore!

Lyle: Then explain the ringing in my ears?

Andrew: I will record you doing it. So you can suffer the way we. Do

Melody: I dunno, maybe someone hit you too hard in training yesterday.

Oliver: [grunts] Why can't these people keep it quiet for a day.

Marcus: Hey, not everyone gets a migraine every time a fly buzzes around their heads.

Andrew: Hey this is the first time I have ever really spoken I don't know what you mean?

Lyon: I'm not sure what you mean. This squabbling makes for quite good entertainment.

Lyle: Does anything annoy you?

Lyon: Hm, now that you mention it I have no particular love for romance movies.

Oliver proceeds to look at lyon with disgust and bury his face in a book about complicated puzzles

Lyle: Well they are boring.

Andrew: Hey Narruk are we still on for training this weekend

Lyon: And very unrealistic

Lyle: But they are fun to ruin for everyone. [grins evilly]

Marcus: look of interest did I hear training over there?

Narruk: Sure, I don't have anything else lined up.

Andrew: Why you wanna join mark

Marcus: Why yes, that'd be great! What'd you say Oly? [Marcus slaps oliver's neck]

Oliver: Ugh, whatever, just leave me alone.

Melody: Who put a bee in your bonnet?

Andrew: How about you Mel you in

Melody: No sorry Andrew, I'm training with a friend of mine.

Lyon: Ah? A lover perhaps?

Melody: [quite flustered] Shut up, flame-brain!

Lyle: Lyon for two points.

Lyon: Hm? Two points? What does this mean exactly? I wasn't aware we were keeping score.

Andrew: If ya don't I will tell Benji you are free.

Melody: That's cold

Lyle: Lyon for two points

Lyon: Hm? Two points? What does this mean exactly? I wasn't aware we were keeping score

Andrew: I am kidding if anything I would mess with him by saying you are waiting on the other side of the city.

Melody: As long as he stays far away…

Narruk: Very far away

Andrew: He is Very annoying.

Melody: Extremely far away.

Lyle: but he can be useful if used right.

Narruk: Punching bags are useful, aren't they?

Melody: Ugh, I'd rather use Captain Celebrity!

Andrew: I doubt it he hasn't done anything useful yet.

Narruk: He's about as useful as a condom in a convent.

Lyon: I thought he was quite an interesting fellow.

Andrew: You had to go there didn't you.

Lyle: A horny fool is very easy to control.

Lyon: By the way Lyle, I must know what you said on the first day to incurr Clara's wrath as you did

Lyle: Oh that, after i got in a surprise attack i said "Looks like that muscle slowing you down She-gorilla." and i believe you saw the rest.

Lyon: Hm, yes that would set off a powerkeg such as her.

Lyle:[Smugly smiles] Thankfully Marcus and Kira got the worse of it for me.

Narruk: Lyle, buddy, I think you owe Kira for that one.

Andrew: Speaking of where is the banshee?

Melody: [sighing] she stomped out a while ago.

Oliver: [physically cringes and leaves to the campus]

Andrew: By the way Lyon can I borrow you this weekend there is something I wanna test?

Marcus: Oh come on buddy, too uncomfortable for you? Hey come back here [leaves to get Oliver]

Melody: Bye Marcus, Oliver!

Also Marcus: See ya guys, gotta get the grumpy rubber man.

Andrew: By the way Lyon can I borrow you this weekend there is something I wanna test?

Lyon: I apologize Andrew. My guardian would like me to report on my first week and join them for some special training.

Andrew: Alright that's cool anybody else have something to do with fire.

Melody: There's Kira, but she ran after Clara. Something about settling a score...I hope they don't destroy anything.

Andrew: If nessacary I will stop them both

Narruk: Same

Lyon: Hm, I think it would be more exciting to allow them to go at it. It would be quite entertaining.

Andrew: I forgot Kira you got Clara if we do end up having to Interrupt them

Lyon: Perhaps I should get a rival to battle with constantly...

Narruk: You're not wrong Lyon, but we're all on the same side. Friendly rivalries and such are one thing, but that can be a disaster waiting to happen. And yeah, sounds like a plan Andrew

Andrew :Cool.

Narruk: In Benji's mind you already do, Lyon.

Andrew: I am heading to the vending machine anybody want anything?[ stands up]

Melody: I'm good and Lyon, no. We have enough rivalries at the moment

Narruk: If there's any sorta deer jerky, count me in

Andrew: Anybody else?

Lyon: I would take some herbal tea if they have it.

Lyle: Might as well, I could go for a coffee.

Andrew: Its a vending machine not the cafeteria.

Lyon: I do not understand. Do vending machines not serve tea?

Andrew: Lyon, they don't.

Narruk: Because we don't consider Arizona Iced Tea as tea.

Lyle: You don't?

Andrew: That they might have.

Lyon: That is disappointing. In that case I would like one of those "pop drinks". I hear they are quite good.

Andrew: I wait by the door last calls.

Melody: I don't need anything.

Andrew: Then be right back.

Melody: I gotta get going guys. My dad wants me to pick up a shift at the shop. Later!

Andrew: Scream out through the hall.

Narruk: See ya, hope you have a good shift.

Andrew :See ya.

Lyle: Treat us one day.

Melody: I'll see what I can do. [Melody smiles running down the hall]

Andrew: [come back with all the requested stuff with beef instead of deer jerky and soda and a bag of chips for himself]

Lyon: Thank you very much eyes the colorful can warily.

Andrew: [sits down in my seat and float all respective items to all the parties]

Lyon: [standing up] I must be going as well. I have a phone call to make. I shall see you all tomorrow.

Andrew: [wave with a mouth full of chips.]

Lyle: [Waves with coffee in hand]

Narruk: Thanks dude. [Devours it]

Andrew: [get up and wrap my arms around Lyle and Narruk] Now that it's just us may I borrow you two for a bit?

Lyle: Um okay...

Narruk: Sure, nothing to do for the rest of the day anyway

Andrew: If you have plans go ahead I can just experiment another time

Lyle: Experiment? Hm that sounds interesting.

Andrew: Alright follow me.

[ go to the training ground through the window]

Andrew: Alright Lyle now you…

Lyle: [Somehow gets behind him] Now I what?

Andrew: Wah how did you?

Lyle: I picked the lock.

Narruk: And let me in.

Lyle: So if its testing this places security congrates freshman can sneak in

Andrew: That was fast…

Lyle: you'd be surprised the amount of sneaking i do in my life.

Narruk: Likewise, but I know where I can and can't fit, and that's just a bad fit.

Lyle: So what's the experiment

Andrew: First what's your quirk? It involves the experiment.

Lyle: It's kind of a secret

Andrew: Okay then that's fine. I can do this instead.[ Lyle starts to float of the ground float of the ground five feet]

Narruk: it's something I'd like to keep secret, but no doubt I'll have to use in the field with you guys. But since I trust you guys, I'll show you.

Lyle: what the hell!

Andrew: Try moving around.

Lyle: [Tries to swim in mid air]

Narruk: it's something I'd like to keep secret, but no doubt I'll have to use in the field with you guys. But since I trust you guys, I'll show you.

[Bones and sinew snap and crack as Narruk's body grows a midnight black coat of fur, and his body contorts, and grows from 6'7" to just over 8' and the change is complete when his face and skull resemble a wolf]

Lyle: Gyaaa! Wolfman!

Narruk: [flashes a clawed thumbs up]

Andrew: Cool.

Lyle: I had my suspicions but [crosses legs in midair] I didn't think you'd be that big.

Andrew: Now brace yourself this may get .

Narruk is slammed on the ground by an invisable force

Narruk: [Distressed dog noises]

Lyle: I see gravity and lycanthropy both interesting quirks to make note of, as expected of #2 and #4.

Andrew: So try moving in any direction

Narruk: [Takes a slow step to the left due to the gravity]

Lyle: How much gravity is on him?

Andrew: 5x normal gravity

Lyle: [grimaces at the thought]

Andrew: Okay, I'll let up now [the gravity is off him] You okay man?

Narruk: [Another thumbs up]

Lyle: Either fido is stronger than I thought or your gravity isn't as strong as I thought.

Andrew: Hm I don't know Lyle let's see. [puts gravity on him]

Lyle: Huh…[Feels a sudden weight slam him to the ground] OOF!

Narruk: [laughing like Muttley at Lyle's expense]

Andrew: You okay down there

Lyle: Yeah I like the taste of the the cold ground. No I'm not alright!

Andrew: Try moving now

Lyle: [tries moving but can't lift a finger]

Andrew: Alright [Takes the weight off]

Lyle: [Gets up] Gah it was like a sumo wrestler on my spine! What kind of experiment did that prove?!

Andrew: If that sight gag would be funny. Test successful.

Lyle: It better not be me next time!

Narruk: [Laughs like Scooby doo]

Andrew: Which reminds me, Narruk can you not talk while you're like that?

Narruk: [Turns into normal form] Not really. And considering I'm in the S&R class it really doesn't help with communication much.

Andrew: Plus I don't think the first thing a trapped victim wants to see is a 6 foot wolfman bearing its fangs.

Narruk: [Slumps his shoulders] yeah your right. Maybe I should get an accessory to put people at ease in my wolf form.

Lyle: Your right, let's stop by the girls dorm and see if any of them have a big pink to put on your head.[Lyle and Andrew snicker]

Narruk: Lyle, if you wake up in the morning to a set of sharp teeth, don't ask why…

Andrew: Haha, thanks again for helping me guy.

Narruk: No problem, heroes should help heroes always. [Puts fist out]

Andrew: Yeah [Also puts fist out]

Lyle: There are a dozen reasons why that's naïve…

Narruk and Andrew stare at Lyle.

Lyle: Haa, but I guess there a dozen reasons why it's necessary. [Also raises his fist for a threeway bro fist bump]

Narruk: [Sees lights flash outside gym] Crap that might be security.

Lyle: Uh oh cheese it!

All three escape from the gym and keep running.

Andrew: It's bad to get in trouble on the second day.

Lyle: Less talk more run. Narruk transform so we can ride your back.

Narruk: Run yourself its good exercise.

Lyon: Why are we running is this a game?

All three: It's not!

and so ends the second day of school

* * *

**And that's a wrap, also to those who don't like this style of writing don't worry i'll to a more conventional style later, i only did it top-down because i didn't wanna re-write the whole thing. Any more Oneshots and other will be coming up along with you're irregular scheduled Monochrome. Hell the boys may head home and check out the forge themselves.**

**And again this story couldn't be possible with the OG, so check out Purpose of a Hero By Buixy to get better context on these characters.**

**TACO OUT!**


	2. Gentleman's Evening

Purpose of a hero forge days

Gentleman's Evening

It was a Friday evening in the U.S.A.E.I boys dorm, the heroes in training where all doing their own thing so where training outside, somewhere studying, and others were relaxing. The scared teen Narruk was doing pushups in his dorm room when he heard knock on his door.

"Narruk?" a familiar voice came from behind the door.

"Yes, lyon." Narruk said answering the voice of his classmate.

"Good you're here. There is to be a meeting in the common area in five minutes. do try to make it." Lyon said as he left the door to knock on the door next to Narruk.

Narruk changed his shirt and went to the common room where he saw the rest of the boys of FH2, which were Andrew, Marcus, Alexander, Lyle, Sirius, And Oliver who were sitting on the couch or in Olivers case standing behind it.

"Hey Narruk." Andrew waved to the scared teen.

"Hey," Narruk sat on the couch next to Andrew and Sirius. "So anyone know what Lyons got planned?"

"It's Lyon, I doubt even Mr. Holl knows what he's thinking half the time." Marcus commented. The boys didn't hate Lyon they were just often bewildered by him.

"Let's just hear what flame brain has to say and go back to doing what we were doing." Lyle said lying in a love seat.

Andrew narrowed his eyes. "Wait how long as that love seat been there?"

"That Benji kid brought it in here saying it's a chick magnet." Lyle explained.

"And you helped him bring it in?" Andrew asked.

"Hell no." Was all the white-haired teen said.

After a while Lyon walked in front of all the boys with a white board. And stood in a professional manner. "Gentleman, thank you for coming. I'm sure you're all curious on why I requested your presence."

"If by curious you mean irritated than..." Oliver muttered earning him a slap in the arm by Marcus.

Narruk wanting to get to the bottom of this asked. "I'll bite Lyon, why are we here?"

Lyon wore his trademark smile. "I am proud to announce, that we are having a gentleman's evening!" The orange haired teen proclaimed turning the white board around to show the words Gentleman's evening.

"Gone." Both Lyle and Oliver said as they were walking from the room or at least they were until they were both being pinned by Andrew's gravity quirk.

"Let's hear him out." Andrew said releasing his quirk and the two teens grumbled back to their original positions.

"Um Lyon I think you're talking about a guy's night." Sirius tried to correct.

"I had noticed during our time here, that we males of Class FH2 have not fully bonded as men so I suggest that have this Gentleman's evening to forge those bonds." Lyon explained.

The boys all looked at Lyon with silence, it wasn't until Narruk stood up and addressed the rest of the boys. "Come on guys we all weren't doing anything all that important plus it's the weekend might as well have a little fun." Narruk said causing the boys to agree.

"All right Lyon what did you have in mind?"

"Well in my readings I found a great way to start a Gentleman's evening is to consume an unhealthy amount of junk food." Lyon gestured to the boxes of Pizza and bottles of soda.

"Okay that's a start." Oliver said eyes the food.

"Playing games,"

"That could be fun." Sirius perked up.

"And talking about crushes!" Lyon declared.

"Umm, can we skip that?" Narruk raised his hand.

"Now let's start with the bonding movie." Lyon scrolled through the movies on Huflix and stopped on his selection. "According to my research this film tends to bring friends together," Lyon stopped on a movie called Quirkback mountain. "Although for the life of me I can't tell why?" Lyon wondered as the boys see a picture of two male heroes whose faces where a very close to each other with loving looks in their eyes.

"Lyon, I don't think that's a guy's night movie..." Andrew said stopping Lyon from playing the movie. "Just play something like Hero Heart and get to the next thing."

"Hm, not in my studies but fine." Lyon played the action movie. "Next we'll read each other with...THIS!" Lyon said as he pulled out a paper fortune. "Sirius, pick a color!"

"Uh red!" Sirius quickly answered.

"One, two, three, you will be met with miss fortune." Lyon read the written fortune.

"Is it a prediction if you expect that every day." Sirius sulked.

"Marcus didn't we use something like that in middle school and you swore that killer tomatoes were going to kill you." Oliver mocked with a mouth full of pizza.

"Jokes on you I nearly choked on my pasta a week later." Marcus remembered clinching his throat.

"And also for the finale we can paint our nails for true friend bonding." Lyon held out various nail colors. "Now who want midnight blue?"

"Midngiht blue clashes with my eyes got any starlight gray" Alexander asked drawing stares from the rest of the guys. "Live with Eris long enough and you'll know this stuff."

Lyle suspecting somethings up, went to Lyon. "Lyon you say you read about this stuff? Where did you read all this from?" Lyle asked.

"Ah from here," Lyon presented Lyle with a magazine called Teen Rave, and the article titled "5 fun activities to do with your friends"

"You pyromantic pain in the ass, this is a girl magazine!" Lyle pointed out.

"Huh I thought it was for all genders." Lyon said with his finger on his chin.

"Lyon, all these pictures are girls." Lyle showed him the picture.

"Well they seemed to be getting along anyway so I thought it didn't matter." Lyon admitted.

"Yes and no." Narruk chimed in. "But it was a nice thought Lyon but not all of us are interested in stuff like that."

"I see I misread again." Lyon said with a little disappointment but Narruk put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry we can still have fun. Who's down for Mario kart!" Narruk asked the rest of the guys and they all said yes.

Even in the year 2317 Mario kart is still played to this day and still testing friendships.

"Allright I pick Mario." Narruk choose.

"I'm picking Yoshi." Andrew said picking.

"I pick sonic." Oliver said. Oh yeah sonic got into Mario Kart at some point.

"Uhh guess I'll choose scorpion." Lyle selected.

"I'll pick All Might." Sirius says.

"I got Megaman." Alexander said.

"I'll snag Thanos now." Marcus choose the purple villian.

"And shall select Gyro Byro." Lyon selected whatever the hell that is.

"Nice let's pick star cup... and go!" Narruk shouts.

"Oliver, don't try and run me off the road right off the bat!" Marcus complained.

"Street rules!" Oliver chuckled.

"How do I keep falling off?" Sirius cryed out.

"Because your clumsiness even exist in the game world." Epiphany appeared and taunted Sirius.

"Dammit Lyle how are you getting stars when you're in first place." Andrew questioned the white-haired boy.

"Luck I guess." Lyle said as he looked at his phone with a cheat guide for Mario kart opened.

Lyon amidst the squabbling smiled and night continued just like that. Come morning Nathan and Benji two members of FH1 walking through the front door.

"Maybe next time we camp out further the green of the school." Nathan suggested before seeing the mess the common room was in, food everywhere, game boxes and teens unconscious around the room.

"What the hell happened here?" Benji questioned.

"These guys had a Gentleman's evening!" Nathan said in shock.

* * *

**Another fun chapter for the boys tho unfortunately i don't have enough info on FH1 to include them and i know Nathans in it but i wanna explore his relation to his own class.**

**Nothing much else stay tuned for more of this and check out the original.**

**TACO OUT!**


	3. Melody vs the finger trap

**Melody vs the finger trap**

It was a regular day at school for Melody Halloway. Classes were done for the day but a chemistry quiz tomorrow meant it was time to cram. Melody's grade weren't all that bad, but she wanted to boost her grades somewhat. Seeing how it was a nice day today she decided to study outside. Melody at on a bench with a her text book open.

"Ha, why tomorrow I wanted to watch the top ten capes of 2317 video today." Melody sighed. "No Melody if I can study straight to tonight, I can take a break. Mr. Fabulous is a shoe in this year!" Melody continued to study intensely with a gleam in her eye.

"You know, all work and no play make Melly a dull girl." Melody turned to her right and saw her childhood friend Nathan sitting next to her. "And if you get any duller your hero name would be Scarlet Humdrum."

"Very funny, stay up all night for that one." Melody asked rhetorically.

"Nah, now I find them in my alphabet soup."

Melody chuckled hoping he was really joking. "What are doing here shouldn't you be studying?" The red head asked.

Nathen mealy shrugged at the question. "I'll just super cram on the way to class."

"Yeah that's responsible..." Melody muttered.

"Speaking of, check this out." Nathan reached in his pocket pulled out a small tube. The tube had a was green and yellow with a diamond pattern and appeared to be made out of some kind of material. It was also open from both sides like something can fit inside.

"What is that?" Melody closed her text book and looked at the tube curiously.

"Some kind of capture tool. I think it's called a finger trap or something." Nathan said looking through the hole.

"It looks like it would fit tiny villains." Melody smiled thinking a little bad guy completely stopped by this capture tool. "Where did you get this?" Melody asked.

Nathan turned his head from her. "Uh, I found it on the ground somewhere..."

"Ok..." Melody said weary of her friends answer.

"So, want to try it out?" He asked excited.

"Huh, I'm not sure..."

"Alright fine, scarlet Humdrum." Nathan jeered making Melody irritated.

"I'll put It on!" Melody gave in as she took the finger trap from Nathan and put one of her fingers in it. She noticed right off the bat that the paper object had a good grip on her finger, not too tight but not too loose. She than stuck her other finger into it, feeling the same grip.

"Halloway, your under arrest." Nathan laughed at his friend in those binds, "Now try to get free without using your quirk."

Melody complied by trying to pull both fingers out but the device lived up to its name as she couldn't free her fingers. She pulled harder but to no avail as the material made thing held its grasp on the red head. Melody had enough and stood up and used all her might to pry the tool of but it didn't budge. Nathan found this hilarious as he laugh so hard he collapsed om the bench. "What is this?!" Melody grunted in effort.

"Mel, you look like a lobster!" Nathan said through his laughter.

Melody finally giving up trying to get the finger trap off and addressed her friend. "Fine I can't get it off now stop laughing and help me get it off."

Nathan had finally stopped his laughter to help his friend. "All right you suffered enough." Nathan walked to the Melody and placed his hand on hers. "Now what you need to do is…" he was beginning to explain but he heard a noise in his pocket, this noise being his cellphone. He reached into his pocket and pulled the device out and saw it was text message from his classmate Payton and the message read as follows

_Payton: Dude they have brownies in the cafeteria! Get here ASAP!_

"Brownies!" Nathan shouted as he ran off in blinding speed to score some treats.

"Nathan!" Melody yelled to call him back. It was either because he was out of ear shot or he wasn't listening. "And he's gone."

Melody stood there for a moment and looked at the finger trap. She tried to pull it off again this time putting her foot on the bridge of the tool and try to pry it off, but it didn't move. She than put her foot down as she had enough of this nonsense.

"Alright mister, no more games!" Melody told the inanimate object as she activated her quirk wraith. This quirk turned her into a ghost-like form that lets her slip through anything even this tool... or so she thought.

"_What the!?" _Ghost Melody thought as the finger trap was still attached to her wispy appendages. She tried pulling on it in this form but to her surprise it still didn't come off. Melody shifted back into her human form and examined the trap again. "If my quirk can't get it off that means its quirk suppressor. How did Nathan get this thing?" Then a thought came to her. "Did that cat burglar steal this as a prank? I'm gonna skin him!" Melody flared angrily biting the Finger trap.

"Skin who now?" Melody looked behind her classmate Narruk Mondronen looking at her, confused at what she was currently doing.

"Oh, hey Narruk how's it going?" Melody asked with a weak smile.

"Well I was taking a run and say you biting acting strange. Are you ok?"

Melody let out a sigh. "Well Nathan stole this capture tool and ditched me." The red head then tried to pull her fingers apart but predictably didn't go anywhere. "Now I can't get it off.

Narruk scratched his head. "Just get a teacher than."

"And be blamed for Nathans crimes? No thanks." Melody shook her head.

The Wolf teen than calmly put his hand to his chin as an idea came to him. "Wait right here I have a plan." He told her.

Melody didn't know what Narruk had in mind but he was one of her more reliable classmates so she was going to trust him. She sat back on the bench to at least try and study her notes when she heard two familiar voices.

"So then then she yelled in the shrillest voice I ever heard at that point." Melody looked at the direction of the voice and noticed Hazel Carmella Aria and Rylee Ingram walking over while having a conversation.

"Jeez, Who louder her or Clara?" Rylee wondered.

Hazel chuckled a bit. "Well Clara has a quirk so..." Hazel was drifted off until she saw a familiar scarlet hair. "Oh, Melody hello,"

"Hey, Hazel, Rylee, where are you two going?"

"We were headed to the library." Hazel pointed in the direction of the building.

"To study for the quiz?" Melody pondered.

"No, there was a new book I want to borrow and Rylee was joining me." Hazel explained while looking at the strange tube on her fingers. "And if we're asking questions, what's that thing on your fingers?"

"Am I the only one studying today?" Melody muttered to herself before addressing the question. "Nathan got this tool on me and I can't get it off. Narruk is trying to help but I have don't know where he is."

Hazel examined the paper tube. "Well I can help you now if you want?" Hazel offered.

Melody brightened up at those words. "Really!"

"Sure, all we need is a pen." Hazel said while rummaging through her bag and pulling out a beautiful, and shiny pen full of color that glowed a neon pink. Melody had no idea a pen like that can exist. "Lucky we have one. Now we just jam it between your finger and the finger hole, use Rylees quirk to steam up your hands to make them sweat and have them slip out. Simple." Hazel explained while twirling her pretty pen.

"Great idea Hazel!" Melody jumped up eager to try.

And so Hazel squeezed her pen in the hole with Melody's finger. "Ready!" She signaled to Rylee to use her quirk.

"Far warning its going to be really hot." Rylee gave melody the heads up before shooting steam out of her metal pour onto melody's hands.

"Ow, Ow!" Melody winced in pain. Rylee wasn't kidding, Melody felt she stuck her hand in a sun baked car with leather seat on the hottest day of summer. The plan was working as Melody felt her hand perspire in the steam.

"Now pull!" The petite female yelled calling for Melody to try and wiggle he finger out. Melody pulled as hard as she could and even got help from Rylee and Hazel as they both pulled on Melody's arm while keeping the pen in place as it slightly bends.

"Are we getting close?" Rylee asked straining her voice.

"It feels like its getting tighter!" Melody grunted as the three girls all leaned back for more leverage until...

**SNAP**

The girls fall to the grassy floor as something broke breaking their concentration. Fortunately, the snap wasn't Melody's fingers. Unfortunately, it was the finger trap, instead it was Hazels pen that broke in the grass.

"I'm so sorry Hazel." Melody apologized for breaking her classmate's possessions.

Hazel pouted a bit picking up a piece of her pen. "Aw, that was a $300 dollar pen." Hazel whined but then smiled again. "Oh well good thing I bought them in bulk." Melody jaw nearly hit the floor, was it because the price of a pen or because she had more was anyone's guess.

"That was so close! Stupid thing." Rylee kicked the dirt in irritation.

Hazel stood up and sighed. "Don't worry Rylee, let's get the other pens and try again."

"Yeah!" The two ran off to the dorms. Melody wanted to stop them but she was too late. The girl sighed again and looked at the finger trap.

"Hey Halloway still need help?" Melody heard behind her. She smiled as she knew it was Narruk back to help her. "Yeah I still..." Melody turned around to address the scared teen. When she turned her body around, she was presented with the sight of Narruk... Holding a large battle axe, which he proceeded to swing down at Melody as hard as he could.

"GLOWING CHINESE BABY!" Melody shouted while jumping out of the way of the sharp object slamming the ground.

"Nice dodge Halloway but I can help you if you don't stay still." Narruk calmly lifted the axe back up.

"What the fudge are you doing!" Melody yelled at the Scared teen.

Narruk looked at the axe then the finger trap. "Well i was going to cut the thing in half." Narruk then bounced on his shoulder.

"And my fingers with it?!"

"I wouldn't miss," Narruk reassured, raising the axe again. "Now put your arms forward."

Melody crouched to cover her hands from the wolf man. "No, we are doing that!"

Narruk lower the axe, sighing in defeat. "Fine, we'll try something else."

Melody stood up and breathed to calm herself down. She then looked and noticed two new classmate walking by.

One was her good friend Kira Kazani and the other being an annoyed Lyle Wolfbane. The colorful haired girl seemed to be in the middle of begging her classmate for his help.

"Come on Lyle, when are going to help me study for quiz?" Kira asked.

"I don't know, how long are you going to annoy me?" Lyle asked a counter question.

Kira gave him a proud smile. "Until you get annoyed and help." Kira than noticed the duo of Melody and Narruk. She jogged over to them and dragged Lyle with her. "Hey Narruk, tell your friend to help me study. He's being a difficult." Kira request to the wolf man.

"Can you two do that elsewhere? I'm trying to help Melody with something." Narruk said pointing to the red head.

"Oh, hey Mel, What's wrong?" Kira asked noticing the capture tool.

Melody caught them up on the situation. "Nathan got this thing is stuck on my fingers and I can't get it off."

"Wait can't you use your..." Kira was about to ask but was interrupted by a chuckling Lyle.

"Do-don't you dare tell her." Lyle laughed out.

"My quirk doesn't effect this thing. I think its made of that quirk resistant material." Melody huffed at the snickering teen.

"And what are doing ya big lumber jack?" Kira asked Narruk, looking at his giant axe.

"I was trying to help her but she keeps struggling." Narruk pointed at the girl.

Melody gave Narruk a fierce glare. "Narruk, tried to free my fingers from this thing and my body,"

"What about Nathan?" Kira asked wondering where the perpetrator is.

"That jerk ran off. I think had something to do with brownies maybe they have them in the cafeteria." Melody thought outloud.

"BROWNIES!" Kira ran off in the direction in the of the lunchroom.

"Am I less important than chocolate? Melody sulked realizing another friend ran.

Lyle stopped laughing at the girls misfortune long enough to speak to her. "Alright, as funny as this is I have an idea to get that thing off."

Melody smiled at those words. She thought to herself how lucky she was to have friends to help her out

Big mistake. As Melody, Lyle and Kira with a plate full of brownies stood on the roof of the girl's dorm. The red head stood on the edge of the building with a long cable between her arms going from the stake in the building, that goes about 7 yards or more to the tree they were at before. She can vaguely see Narruk at the tree with a matrass at the tree.

"Lyle, I have some concerns." Melody shook at the ledge. She wasn't afraid of heights but this wasn't the most calming position.

"Relax ghost, you changed into pants, so your panties are safe." The poison kid reassured.

"Damn you!" Lyle heard a voice from below not knowing who said it.

"Where did you even find a cable this long?"

"Janitors closet." Lyle said almost dismissing the question. "Listen when you jump you will zip lane using the tool. The friction should burn it off." Lyle explained calmly. "I called Marcus, and he did the math so it should work."

On the ground Narruk was adjusting the bed so if the tool doesn't snap at least Melody won't slam into a tree. As Narruk was doing this Hazel and Rylee walked up to him.

"Narruk, have you seen Melody around?" Hazel asked carrying a dozen pens.

"Up there." Narruk pointed at the girl's dorm and saw Melody on top of it.

"Is this your plan?" Rylee tilts her head in confusion. "If so, can I go next?"

"This is Lyle's scheme not mine." Narruk leaned on the tree.

Hazel touched the Mattress and felt how soft it was. "How nice, you used your own mattress to break her fall." Hazel smiled.

"Yeah..." Naruuk drifted off.

* * *

Sirius Wilsk walked into his dorm room and saw it was ransacked of nothing but his bed. "I've been robbed!"

Out of nowhere, his apparition Epiphany came out and examined the room. "Aw sweet we can finally get those hammocks!" Epiphany jumped in excitement.

* * *

Back on the roof Melody was still standing on the ledge. "So, what if this thing snaps In the middle?"

"Then Wraith out and float your ass to the ground." Lyle said wiggling his fingers. "Come on Melody, a hero in training can't be afraid of the uncertain. To take a risk is the very essence of heroism." Lyle said in a serious tone. Melody could feel his words give her courage. Melody took a deep breath looked at the distance and leaped off the ledge, zip lining to the bottom.

"You know we probably could have cut it off with some scissors." Kira realized with a brownie in her mouth.

"Yeah but where the fun in that?" Lyle asked as they watch Melody descend.

What Melody wasn't prepared for was the blinding speed she was going. Melody screamed on her way down as if she was going down the Gardenator at six flags. She narrowly avoided getting bugs in her mouth from her screaming. She looked up and noticed the finger trap was burning off due to the friction. She was getting close to the end of the cable so she made one last effort, raised her arms over the cable and quickly brought it down using her body weight to pull down on the trap and finally snapped in two freeing her fingers. She quickly took the two half's off and used her quirk to safely float to group on the ground. Hitting the Matriss and rolling on the ground

"Heck yes! Wooo!" Melody's adrenaline was getting to her.

Narruk, Hazel and Rylee clapped at her success."Are you happy now Melody?" Hazel asked helping Melody up.

"Yes, now to study in peace." Melody said in relief.

She then heard an annoyingly familiar voice. "Whoa, Mel that was awesome!" She saw Nathan with chocolate smeared on his face Melody was about to yell at his until she saw his fingers and they were trapped in the same trapped.

"Ha! Now you're the one who's stuck! Now you get to go on the Zip line from heck!" Melody gloated at her childhood friend.

Nathan looked at his trap and laughed. "Oh yeah this thing." Nathan said off handedly. He than pressed his fingers inward, loosening it and then easily pulling it off, leaving Melody speechless and motionless. "Funny right? but the teachers caught me and I'm going to need the other one." The cat student said.

"I...uh..."

* * *

**What's this an update! Well i didn't forget after all its just life screwing with me. I had time to write this one due to my Co-writer doing Two Monochrome chapters on his own. Any way the canon of this is iffy as sin so take it with a grain of salt.**

**What new adventure will the forge see!? I dunno read the original story By Buixy.**

**TACO OUT!**


	4. FH boys play MineCraft

**This story was written by Dragonstorm88 who wrote this some time ago but didn't have a place to put it. We're apart of the same discord and he said it was Ok to post. This is a crack Fanfic based on Buixy's 'Purpose of A Hero', based on a joke made on the discord server. It was too large an idea for the communal short story fic, and too stupid to have any place in that stories canon. Yes this is a fanfic of a fanfic. Yes, this is crack treated seriously. Maybe there will be a sequel with the girls, it may or may not be by me. Have fun fellow POAH readers, since you all will likely be the only ones to read this. **

**FH Boy's play Minecraft**

**Sno_Bro has joined the game**

**FlameOn has joined the game**

**CatBoi has joined the game**

**Alpha has joined the game**

**Rubber has joined the game**

**69_IfSheBreathesShesAThot_69 has joined the game**

**Metal_Hydra has joined the game**

**Pivoting has joined the game**

**theGravityoftheSituation has joined the game**

**OMGtheyKilledMe has joined the game**

**GhostCustomerSupport has joined the game**

**Cyanide_and_Snarkiness has joined the game**

**Fire_Aspect has joined the game**

**Blind_as_a_Bat has joined the game**

**HelloDarknessMyOldFriend has joined the game**

**Task_Masters_Echo_Fighter has joined the game**

**Salamander_14 has joined the game**

"All right gentlemen," Payton began, "Everyone has their tasks and knows the basics, right? Any questions?"

"Yeah," Said Alex, "Why are we doing this?"

"Team Bonding of course!" Lyon cut in with his unsettling smile before Payton could say anything.

"What he said," Payton agreed, "Our goal is to get to the Ender Dragon and defeat it, however we can, all in the name of improving our teamwork skills!"

"OK, sure," Lyle interjected, "but why are we using this prehistoric sandbox game to do it?"

"Good question," Zach chimed in.

"I can answer that one!" said Nathan, "Some old coot screaming his name was Wan wandered on campus throwing copies of this absolute classic around, I mean sure it's old, but most of us have heard of it right? This is one of the greats from the early days of video games. The only one that hasn't is flame brain over here, so naturally, we have to show him."

"Again, what he said, now let's get this show on the road. 3. 2. 1. BREAK!

And with that, the Freshman hero course students began their first annual Minecraft common room sleepover extravaganza. Over the course of the first 5 in-game days, the boys would go on to build a small community of structures near the spawn area, for convenience's sake. Maybe they would've been hitting the mines by now if it weren't for a few key individuals.

**BOOOOOOOMM!**

"Damnit Lyle! That's the third time! Who taught him how to make TNT?"

"Guys listen, I see the houses, I see the sand, and I just want to blow it up. Can't help it," Lyle said with a shrug, "I'm what the internet of a couple centuries ago calls a griefer."

"Just use this Obsidian material to build your houses with," Lyon mediated, "It doesn't explode, just know you cannot mine it without a diamond pickaxe."

With that several heads of those more knowledgeable about the game whipped towards him.

"_H-how_?" they exclaimed in unison, "How did you get so much in such a short amount of time?"

"Is that unusual?"

Before anyone could say anything, Alex, while clicking away at his keyboard interjected, "Just leave it be guys, you should be used to his hax bullshit by now"

"He's right," Narruk said, "anyway, I'll keep an eye on Cyanide and Explosions over here while you guys finish up. Lyle, don't you think that TNT would be useful for fighting the Ender Dragon?"

"Of course it is, I've got plenty stored up in my house, conveniently left out of the blast zone of course."

"_Sigh_, Of course."

With Narruk babysitting Lyle, the base of operations was finally set up without any more explosions. Only minor squabbles broke out between the boys for the next few in-game days that resulted in more than a few humourous deaths as they prepared to enter the mines

**FlameOn tried to swim in lava**

"Dude, did you think you're fire powers extended to the game?"

"I thought it was only logical"

**GhostCustomerSupport drowned**

"Epiphany! Stop messing with my controls!"

"Hahahahahaha"

"Nice one Epiphany"

"Thanks, Lyle!"

**HelloDarknessMyOldFriend was shot by a skeleton**

"No! I control the darkness! Fear me monsters!"

**Blind_as_a_Bat fell from a high place**

"Jake what the hell man! Stop hitting me on the cliffs!"

_Snicker_

**Rubber was mauled to death by wolves**

"Control your mutts, Dogbreath!"

"Hey man, you walked in front of me while I was mining, it's not my fault or theirs".

Against the odds, the boys managed to get their gear and food together to go for an extended trip into the mines without too many more deaths and setbacks. The worst one was when Payton fell out of his sky base into the cactus farm and lost all the food and iron he had collected. Regardless they pressed forwards. Even if Narruk took hunting the animals too seriously and Lyon kept trying to swim in lava and Lyle kept griefing.

Ryūken quickly took charge of the next segment, saying, "Alright everyone, since there's so many of us it's important we stay out of each other's way, so everyone start digging a staircase down in front of you and remember, _don't dig down_ ok? Got it? Let's go!"

And with that, the boys were off. The plan was for each of them to dig until somebody found a cave where they would all join together and start searching for the materials they needed, namely diamond and Lapis so they could have enchanted gear. Eventually, Marcus found a sizeable cave system, and the others all joined him and split off into groups.

Marcus, Oliver, Lyon, and Sirius ventured into the deepest part of the cave. Surprisingly, (or maybe it was just more of Lyon's Hax) this group just started digging into the walls and found plenty of diamonds, enough to kit out 5 players. The only mishap was when Sirius ran into a pack of creepers that chased him around until the others bailed him out.

Nathan, Zach, and Payton actually found a mineshaft, and found all sorts of great loot in the chests. Things seemed to be going great for the trio until Nathan got himself stuck in the webs of a cave spider spawner while Payton and Zach watched and laughed as he struggled. They did help him just before he died. It's what friends are for, after all.

Narruk, Andrew, Lyle, and a reluctant Alex searched for lava so they could mine some obsidian to reach the nether, where they would need to travel to acquire potion ingredients. Lyle, being the little shit he is kept getting in the way while the others mined and forced them to start over, or broke blocks with a pickaxe that was too weak to mine obsidian. It took the group much longer to get the materials then it should have.

The rest of the boys spread out, building EXP for enchantments and collecting resources. They finished this task without any deaths surprisingly, because by now the boys had figured out the game for the most part and had decent armor. Soon they had enough materials and ascended back to the surface.

Sirius, who had been elected leader of the Nether expedition party, (a serious task requires serious names after all), spoke as he prepared the portal.

"This time we're using a smaller group because the Nether is more dangerous than the overworld and we don't need anyone getting lost, so we're only sending the people who actually know what they're doing and have shown some sort of knowledge of the game. Somehow that ended up being me, Lyon, Nathan and his little band of misfits-"

"Hey!"

"- and Lyle. Don't ask me how we can collectively be so bad at this."

"Hey Sirius, how c-"

"Zach he said don't ask."

"I know"

"AHEM," Sirius interrupted, "Can we get moving? I'd like to actually sleep tonight."

"_Lame_," muttered Damien, "_you don't sleep at sleepovers_"

"What are you, six?" asked Liam.

"Whatever," Sirius grumbled, "the rest of you, keep gathering resources. Once we get back we can finally start searching for the End Fortress"

Then the team stepped through the portal.

**GhostCustomerSupport tried to swim in lava.**

**FlameOn tried to swim in lava.**

**CatBoi tried to swim in lava.**

**Cyanide_and_Snarkiness tried to swim in lava.**

**Sno_Bro tried to swim in lava.**

**Task_Masters_Echo_Fighter tried to swim in lava.**

"Of course there was a cliff on the other side of the portal!" Sirius complained, "More importantly, why did you all follow me off the cliff!?"

"You're our leader on this mission, duh," Payton answered.

The group kitted up once more and set out again, this time more carefully, and this time made it to a safer platform. Luckily, there was a fortress nearby, so the group headed for it, figuring the resources they needed would be easier to procure from there, unfortunately, on the way, Lyon made a discovery.

"Look, my friends," he began, "the pigs here are armed and walk on two legs. How intriguing. At least there is food here"

"Lyon don't!"

Lyon hit the Zombie Pigman, and everyone in the area converged on the group. They managed to survive the onslaught, but now they had to keep an eye out for another enemy they could have avoided.

Eventually, they did make it into the fortress. Fighting the monsters weren't difficult between the six of them. For once, they collected the resources without difficulty. Now the group would be able to make potions and eyes of Ender.

Meanwhile, in the overworld, the rest of the freshman boys continued their preparations. Jake and Jahaziah confiscated Lyles TNT until the time came to fight the dragon, so there would be a lot less destruction of their small city. Kenny and Narruk continued to collect resources to make weapons and armor from so everyone would have good gear. Andrew built bows, arrows, and crossbows, while Liam collected tridents from the drowned. Marcus built swords for everyone, while Oliver enchanted them. Unfortunately for everyone else, Oliver didn't actually try to get good enchants, so half the swords had bane of arthropods. Benji was making shields for everyone to equip.

"Nice going Benji," Ryuken quipped, "that shield will protect your virginity even better than your overly perverted attitude and schemes!"

"Why You!" Benji began and might have slugged the salamander boy in real life if Narruk hadn't picked the pair of them up by the back of their shirts and put them on opposite sides of the room.

"No fighting," he said with finality. It's hard to argue with the wolf boy.

Meanwhile, Marcus and Oliver has run out of wood, so they went to collect more. At the edge of the partially cleared forest, they discovered some strange objects attached to the trees. Marcus, seeing a golden opportunity, took it.

"Hey Oliver, those things give you honey if you break them. You get all sorts of positive buffs from them. Why don't you go get it," Marcus said, knowing full well you needed a bottle or sheers to collect the honey, and that Oliver didn't have any.

"Whatever," Oliver groaned. But as soon as he broke the beehive, the bees inside came out with red eyes and started attacking. Marcus started laughing hysterically while Oliver cursed and tried to defend himself.

"Screw you, Marcus!" He cried, right before…

**Rubber was stung to death. **

Which only caused everyone present to laugh at the death message.

"That's it! I'm done! I hate this stupid game!" Oliver cried in frustration, "I'm leaving!"

Everyone obviously voiced their complaints over this, not wanting to lose the manpower against the mighty dragon.

"Oliver wait!" Marcus called, "I'm sorry, but let me show you just how sorry I am!"

Oliver turned slowly and made a 'go on' gesture.

Marcus stood, and began,

"_I never meant to be so bad to youuu,"_

"_One thing I said that I would never dooo,"_

"_A look from you and I would fall from graaace,"_

"_And that would wipe this smile right from my faaace,"_

"Dude_,_" Ryuken whispered to Liam, "Is he _singing?_"

"Yup," he deadpanned back.

"_Do you remember when we used to dance?"_

"_And incident arose from circumstance,"_

"_One thing lead to another, we were young,"_

"_And we would scream together songs unsuuuunnnng,"_

"I'm going to stop him," Alex said, visibly annoyed.

"Do it, and I'll soak you so bad you'll be wringing the water out of your circuits for a week. This Bromance is too pure," Payton threatened, a bit out of character.

"_It was the heeeeat of the moment,"_

"_Telling me what your heart meant,"_

"_The heat of the moment shone in your eyes,"_

Oliver stared at Marcus, unblinking, then he interrupted before he could continue

"If you shut up, I'll keep playing. Capiche?"

"You got it, buddy," Marcus proudly stated, mirth and victory dancing in his eyes.

"We're back from the Nether by the way," Nathan announced as his group came back through the portal. This got everyone back into the game, and they made final preparations to storm the End.

Lyle, having a Quirk called Poison, was deemed the natural candidate to brew potions, while the rest went to go and enchant their gear. This proved to be a fatal mistake. For one, Lyle was once again left unsupervised, so he destroyed Sirius' house again. Once Narruk went back to babysitting duty, Lyle caused trouble in other ways. He brewed useful potions sure, but he also made several ones that would be detrimental, which he promptly threw at Benji, and once again, Sirius, which had Epiphany laughing her ghostly arse off.

Finally, _finally,_ the boys managed to cobble together enough gear without killing each other or otherwise delaying progress. They gave the eyes to the most trustworthy individual, which they decided was Narruk, seeing as he had not caused anything to happen on purpose that delayed them. Narruk lead the team of 17 of the best and brightest(?) heroes in training North America had to offer to the End, where they would face off with the most dangerous creature in the game, the Ender Dragon. The group wandered the map, searching for there, the eyes stopped and they began to dig. Here, the boys met their next great challenge.

Silverfish.

The boys, in order to save time dug down individually, meaning that they broke more of the stone bricks of the end fortress, unleashing more silverfish then they reasonably should have. The Silverfish were nearly as difficult a foe as the bees, but since there was more player instead of one flailing one, they were able to defeat the small monsters with little resistance, though not without some flailing and panic, because it would be unreasonable to not have that. With 17 people searching, even when some were incompetent, it did not take long to find the portal. Narruk placed the eyes, and everyone double-checked their equipment.

"This is it, everyone," Narruk announced, equipping his Diamond Axe, "it's been an honor."

"Extra bastard, wielding an axe instead of a sword," someone muttered.

The rest let out a hearty 'Hear, Hear!' and everyone jumped into the portal.

**GhostCustumerSupport fell into the void**

"Epiphany!" Sirius whined. She had once again messed with his controls and forced him off the edge of the platform.

"F," 16 other voices simultaneously spoke as one.

One combattant was down, and the group had yet to reach the dragon.

"Nobody move!" Zach barked. Carefully, he expanded the platform so 16 players could safely stand on it, then started building to the mainland of the End.

"Hey look over there!" Jake pointed to his screen. "An End City! Let's raid that for useful gear before we fight the Dragon!"

"Good idea," Narruk agreed, "but be careful."

Quickly building over and spreading out, the crew got to work stripping the city of its valuables. Jahaziah found an End Ship, and took the Elytra from inside.

"Hey guys look at this! He said, and jumped. Unfortunately, he didn't activate the elytra with a second press.

**Blind_as_a_Bat fell into the void. **

"Shit!" He swore as he respawned in the overworld where Sirius was still moping.

"F," the boys once again chorused, as it was down to 15 against the dragon.

"That's enough messing around," Lyle said, receiving some funny looks.

"What?" He said, "I can be serious. Let's go and fight the thing!"

Taking an Ender Pearl each, they teleported back to the main island, thankfully without any more deaths. Then they engaged the final boss of the game.

"Remember everyone," Payton reminded them, "this is a team-building exercise. No killing each other."

"We know ya damn Snowman, just fight the stupid dragon!"

Things actually went pretty well. The group divided into two teams. The more skilled individuals fought the dragon while the less skilled ones went to a tower each and destroyed the crystal on top by whatever means they could.

Unfortunately, the Ender Dragon could not be beaten so easily.

**69_IfSheBreathesShesAThot_69 was doomed to fall by the Ender Dragon. **

**Fire_Aspect fell from a high place. **

**OMGtheyKilledMe was killed by magic. **

Either by their own incompetence or by the Dragon, the freshmen heroes were finding themselves picked off one by one.

**Rubber fell into the void trying to escape an Enderman. **

**Salamander_14 blew up.**

Now with only ten students left, the battle was getting more difficult, and even though the dragon had been brought to half its health, the boys were beginning to lose momentum. Nathan and some of the others were unloading arrows into it with their bows and crossbows, while Narruk and another team were waiting by the portal to strike with swords, tridents, and axes whenever it came down to rest. It was starting to take a while, because they missed a lot, and the dragon almost defeated them a couple times where all their hearts were dangerously low. A couple splash potions of healing fixed that. Those who had died had given up on coming back to fight with new gear, and were watching the other screens in anticipation as the dragons health bar crept lower.

**Sno_Bro was killed by the Ender Dragon**

**theGravityoftheSituation fell into the void trying to escape the Ender Dragon**

**HelloDarknessMyOldFriend left the game**

"Dammit, my connection! Crappy old computer! Work!"

With the unfortunate loss of three more comrades, the fight became even harder. Narruk's dogs were all dead. Bringing them was a bad idea, and the arrow team was running out of arrows. Somehow nobody had gotten an infinity bow. They were close though.

There was only a small sliver of health left now.

"I got it!" Nathan said, drawing a trident while aiming. He released, only for it to sail right past the boss and right into Narruk

**CatBoi killed Alpha**

'Dominance, asserted' thought Nathan, as Narruk cursed at him.

Naturally, It was Lyon that dealt the final blow, perfect bastard that he is. He charged in and with a mighty war cry, he clicked his mouse.

The entire common room erupted into cheers as the dragon exploded. Bros were hugging it out, Some did a victory dance, others yelled exuberantly. Lyon smiled his smug smile, knowing this would increase his social standing tenfold among his fellow men.

This went on for several minutes and likely would've escalated into a full-on victory party had it not been for the knock at the door, bringing everyone to silence.

Damien, being the closest, answered the door to find an angry Clara on the other side.

"Shut the fuck up!" She demanded, before continuing, "Ghost Freak! Out front, now! I know it was your little guardian angel that stole my Cheetos! Why are you losers so excited anyway?"

Then she noticed the multiple computers running Minecraft, and the EXP orbs scattered about that signified the defeat of the Dragon.

"That's what this commotion is about? You Shitheads are celebrating that hard over beating a pixelated lizard? UGH! The girls and I would've beaten it easily and without all the fanfare. Hell, I could've solo'd that thing!"

"Oh Yeah?" Benji challenged, "Prove it."

"I Will!" she exclaimed. And with that she grabbed Sirius by the collar of his shirt and dragged him out the door.

"Salute the fallen soldier men," Zach said when the door shut, and all the boys stood and raised their hands in a salute to their lost friend Sirius.


	5. Ain't no party like a Forge party

**Ain't no party like a Forge party**

The Halloween festival was a yearly school tournament held by the U.S.A.E.I to show off the future hero hopefuls that attend the school. This year was a two on two formats with singles following the next day. The first round was the doubles portion filled with innovative tactics, climactic battles, and painful injuries but like any battle, it must come to an end. Night fell upon the school as the second round of fighting was over the horizon. The school would normally be calm as everyone would be resting from past matches or preparing for future ones...but the Forge is many things and normal isn't one of them.

"So is no one going to question any of this?" Zach had said out loud to all that could hear him. Around the black-haired lad were multiple party decorations, food, and a few speakers.

His classmate Ryuken was in the middle of hanging some streamers while sticking to the ceiling and was the only one willing to humor the question. "Question what?"

"The fact we're in the middle of a school tournament and we're setting up for a party?" Zach exclaimed. "And why are you two not helping?" He said points at Nathan and Payton.

Nathan gave a slight smile. "Well, the student council that called for this said finalist and those too injured don't have to help,"

Payton who was sitting on the couch soon jumped off and slapped Nathan on the back. "I think it'll be fun, besides we kinda have no choice to participate. The party is on the first floor where our rooms are so it's either a party till we pass out or lay awake in the booming music and wild shouting."

"You...have a point…" Nathan admitted. "Oh well, nothing to do now. Hurry up, guys!" Nathan now getting into the spirit of this much to the rest of the boy's chagrin.

"Wait that still doesn't answer my question of why though?" Zach asked but was soon answered by an unfamiliar voice.

"It's a Forge tradition, we have it every year," Said the smiling student who also happened to be

"Oh, Legolas!" Payton exclaimed at the green student carrying a box.

"You know him?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah, he's an upperclassman and the one who helped me with some history homework." Payton responded, "By the way did you guys know the 2270s were terrible?"

Disregarding that question, Nathan asked one of his own. "How is this a forge tradition anyway?"

Legolas just responded. "You'll find out."

Soon the boy's dorm was filled with students from the whole school. Everyone was recovered enough to gather to have fun tonight. Including the FH freshmen since it was held in the boy's dorm and the upperclassmen girls convinced the freshman heroines to attend. Of course, there were some exceptions. Clara was still injured from her fight with Narruk. Speaking of Narruk he was still exhausted after his match, with Melody checking on him. Lyon's injuries weren't too severe but Mrs. Holl wanted him to stay in bed. And some students didn't attend for other reasons. Nevertheless, students were already talking among themselves and grabbing food and drinks already.

"Wow," Andi awed at the decorations of the dorm. "I didn't expect this place to look this nice."

"Yeah, that's what happens when you work several sore teenage boy's to the bone," Lyle said Sardonically as he slumped over a cooler, While Lilia, still a cat, paced to him and put a paw on his back.

"Still a party at the end of the first round seems odd," Diana put her hand on her lizard jaw.

"I hope this ends soon, I'm tired…" Oliver said, already laying on the floor.

"It hasn't even started yet," Marcus retorted.

"Always tired, lazy bastard," Rylee muttered to herself.

Andrew finally interjected, since despite Lyles complaining he did most of the work. "Well, the upperclassman did plan it. We should at least see what they have to say."

At those words, Andrew and everyone else heard the sound of microphone static. Holding the microphone was a big student with blond hair in a mullet, wearing a purple fluffy mantle and a crown. "Ok everyone-" He spoke before reeling back since his voice was coming out louder than he wanted. "Dude turn that down some. Cool ok. Alright, everyone, my name is Vance "The Chad" Lawton!"

"CHAD! CHAD!" next to Vance was another student with a big pair of horns on his head and not wearing a shirt, who was apparently there to hype him up.

"Yeah, Welcome to the Halloween festival student party. As party czar i-" Vance was going on until he was interrupted again.

"Who died and made you party czar?" A voice in the crowd asked.

"Your mom!" Vance responded gaining laughter and "Oooohhhhs" from the crowd. "Anyway as your czar, I'm telling everyone there is enough food, drinks, and games to party the night into calling its mother. To the finalist good luck tomorrow and don't get to wild," Vance said as Alex rolled his eyes in the crowd. "And for the rest of you beaten down losers, Let's get nuts!" Vance concluded his speech as the crowd roared. With that, the party went underway as the horned student hit the overly loud party music.

"_Girl, I'm gonna swoop, swoop, swoop to ya rescue_,~" The song played.

"OMG, I love this song!" Eris yelled out.

The boy's dorm was bumping was loud music and the distinct chattering of teens having fun. Some students were chatting about funny stories, some were playing games, some were getting into heavy debates about something or other and a couple was openly making out on the couch.

"Aw come on, I eat corn flakes there," Nathan said to the couple who promptly ignored him.

"I wonder if I'll have to clean this up?" Zach asked himself as they both drank from red cups.

Nathan had seen these types of parties on TV but he never really got into them that much but he couldn't deny this felt exciting. "I know my dad would kill me if he knew i was still here but I wonder if it would be so wrong to join in right Payton? Payton?" Nathan looked around for the brown-haired boy and found his head first dunked in a large tub while being held upside down by two upperclassmen while the crowd cheered him on. "BOB! BOB! BOB!" they cheered as Payton raised his hand signaling he wants to be brought up and as they raise him up, Payton holds an apple in his mouth.

"1 minute and 52 seconds! *huff* *huff* Beat that!" Payton said between breaths.

"Payton, What are you doing?" Nathan asked as his friend was turned upright.

"Bobbing for greased apples! It's really tough but a good challenge!" Payton said toweling off.

Nathan shook his head at Payton, he knew he would be drawn by the games most. "Dude, the finals are tomorrow. We shouldn't be playing games."

"Yeah take it from this guy. He sucks at carnival games." Said the upperclassman that was holding Payton. Nathan recognized him as Taiga, the sophomore who ran the booth at the festival and the guy who cheated when he (In his mind) won a ball throw game.

Seeing Taiga and hearing him bring up the events of the previous week reignited his anger for the upperclassman and since Melody isn't there to hold him back, he had free reign to properly challenge him.

"I'll show you who sucks at carnival games. I'm going in!" Nathan went over to them and performed a handstand over the tub with Taiga and the other upperclassman holding him up.

Elsewhere Shaula was looking around for Dominic. Who earlier in the day completely wrecked her costume, suffice to say she was still pissed. But as expected for a guy who can be anywhere he was tough to find. She knew he was here but couldn't find him so she started asking around. She happened upon the freshman Andi spectating a debate between two upperclassmen by a window.

"Look, man, I'm just saying the guy benched a freaking tanker, I don't care what he did in the past he's the better freaking hero!" The blocky student asked.

Hector, who was calmly listening replied. "You of all people should know a hero isn't about power. Overgrown is number one for a reason. He's serious and gets to the point."

"You're right and he's boring as sin!" The block student exclaimed.

"Oddball is kinda the best of both worlds right?" Andi interjected.

"Leave him outta this!"

"Guys!" Shaula interrupted the conversation, gaining the group's attention. "Have you seen Dominic anywhere?" she asked.

"Yeah, I think he went upstairs for something," Hector answered.

"Thanks," Shaula said before walking away, grumbling something about stinging. After she was out of sight, Hector opened the window they were next to.

"She's gone," He said as the person in question popped up from outside.

"Man, she can't still be mad at me for earlier? Heck, it was your fault!" Dominic yelled.

"All that aside, can you even avoid her all night?" Hector questioned.

Dominic laughed at this. "You forget who you're talking to Bee Bro. I can be everywhere…" At those words, a portal opened below him as he slowly sank into it. "And nowhere… WHOA!" He yelled as he fell in his own portal.

"Wait, what happened?" Andi asked, not seeing that coming at all.

"If I had to guess, he was standing on something and it slipped under him," Hector said, taking a drink from his cup.

"But yeah as I was saying," The block student was saying.

High school parties were usually a place for teenage hormones to crash in a ball of erotic energy something that Benji was fully aware of and hoping for. Giddy at the prospect of wall to wall girls in a relaxed nature with loud and provocative music. This was his element and with Melody gone, he decided to find some new ladies.

"Hotties on the left, babe's on the right, find a bangin waist line would be so tight," Benji sang to himself until he saw her long hair, brown skin, and wearing shorts. The girl was in the middle of dancing and Benji couldn't look away. The girl looked at him and said the words.

"Want to dance?"

Elsewhere, Diana, a still sulking Rylee and dozen other students were listening to an upperclassmen Kari talk about an experience she had on patrol once. "So, there I was rib busted this villain had me dead to right I desperately threw my trail mix at him. He was laughing so hard a peanut landed in his mouth. Turns out the guy had a peanut allergy, so his throat starts closing up and I have no idea what's going on but he points to his pocket. He was carrying an EpiPen in his pocket, so I jammed it in his chest and I saved his life. He was so thankful and I was like that's what heroes do...Then I knocked him out and slapped the cuffs on him." She concluded her story causing the group around her to roar in laughter.

"Oh man, that's rich!" "As expected!"

Everyone laughed except Rylee who still kept a straight face. This gained the ire of Kari. "Well my dad thinks it was funny," She pouted.

"Don't worry Kari, it was a great story," Diana laughed a bit as she looked at Rylee. The competitive girl was leering at Oliver who was too busy playing chess against an overweight upperclassmen to notice.

"My, my…" The group heard they turned to see the brown-skinned girl dramatically posing over the body of Benji who looked like he went five rounds with the ass-kicking machine. "Sounds like someone has a fiery passion for another!" She said.

"Oh hey Carmen, another victim huh?" Kari said looking at the would-be ladies man.

Rylee, who was ignoring Benji, took offense to her comment. "What was that supposed to mean?"

"Those eye's still have a faint spark of passion even after such a crushing defeat," Carmen said as she dramatically and unnecessarily posed in various positions.

"It was not crushing!" Rylee denied.

"Hmm that spark isn't gone yet, come let us duel." Carmen challenged.

"Bring it on!" Rylee stepped to the girl.

Carmen then spun to reveal the TV behind her. "Let's play Just Dance revolution!"

"What?"

As that was going on Marcus and Lyle were in their own intense battle of their own.

"Dammit Marcus you missed the cup again!" Beer pong the sport of champions. Lyle had gotten into an argument with some upperclassmen and one thing led to another and now Lyle and Marcus were playing on the same team but were down 3 to 5.

"Lay off Lyle, it was a fluke miss," Marcus defended.

"Three times in a row,"

Across the table their opponents, Vance and Todd were laughing at their squabbling. "What's wrong freshman having trouble getting your balls wet," Vance mocked his underclassmen.

"WOOOOOO!" Todd yelled as he slung his arm around his partner's shoulder.

"Shove it, plus how is this beer pong? This isn't beer, it's stale coke!" Lyle said growing more irritable.

"The Halloween party is a tradition and part of the tradition is non-alcoholic beverages," Vance explained, taking a long swig of his drink.

"Yeah! we don't get beer till the winter solstice!" Todd exclaimed out loud.

Vance who was done drinking slapped Todd in his bare chest. "Dude, don't tell them that!" the blond teen looked at the two and smirked. "Let's raise the stakes, boy's this party is getting a bit dull," He then took a book from somewhere and flipped the pages. "Ah how about Forge party punishment number 12!"

Marcus simply smiled and nudged Lyle."C'mon, we got this. You're on!"

The night roared on but Sirius was once again not in his element. Epiphany forced him to attend because she wanted the two of them to have fun. Sirius himself is trying to make himself as small as possible.

"C'mon blueberry I'm bored, let's play something!" Epiphany yelled at the boy.

"But i shouldn't get carried away. The finals are tomorrow, plus I don't want to cause an accident and be known as the guy who caused a scene," Sirius tried to excuse but Epiphany isn't having any of it.

"Oh please, you already hold the record for most nurse trips in a month. What else can you do?" Epiphany looked around and found a group of people playing a game. "Over there!" "Epiphany wai…"

They walked up on the group and saw that Andrew was a member of the game. They looked and saw a poster with a tailed pro hero on it lacking a tail. "Hey, Andrew what's going on?"

"Well we're playing pin the tail on the hero, they'll spin you around and you stick this tail on the poster, simple enough," Andrew explained. "Although results may vary…" Andrew drifted off as they looked at Ryuken who was rubbing his behind in pain.

"Ow, ow, ow…."

Meanwhile, Kindra looked away trying not to laugh. "I said i was sorry,"

"It sounds fun! Go for it, Sirius!" She volunteered for her host.

"Wait why me?!" Sirius exclaimed as the two's bickering was interrupted by a new presence. An Upperclassmen with dark green hair, glasses, and where a revealing outfit stepped in between them.

"Ok boy's we do this two at a time. So you guys are playing right?" the two boys couldn't verbally reply. She grinned . "Good I'll spin you, big guy," As the girl started spinning Andrew, who was blushing hard and making an awkward face. "Evan you can spin the little cutie," She said as Sirius turned to see a 6 '6 student looming over him.

"Okay Nakiya," He simply said before grabbing Sirius ready to spin.

"Um, can you please be gen-" was all Sirius could say before Evan accidentally spun him a little too hard and little meaning sending him flying like a spinning top in midair.

"Whoops,"

Meanwhile, Rylee was still competing with these upperclassmen in a rhythm game of her choice. Rylee grew more frustrated at her repeated losses and was beginning to tire out.

"Wow, 8 games and she's still going?" Kari asked inquisitively..

"She is a determined one if anything," Diana supported.

Carmen was still fine, not even breaking a sweat. "I must admit, those who are unprepared usually quit long ago but you are clearly still spicey,"

"No idea what that means but let's go into extra hard mode!" Rylee selected the difficulty.

Carmen smiled in pride. "Very well but I will not hold back- AH!" She yelled as Sirius's spinning body zoomed past them but thanks to Carmen's trained eyes she saw Sirius in detail. "That form...was perfect! That hand, hip, and leg placement were breathtaking and expertly placed, AH!" Just then Carmen slowly yet dramatically fell to the floor. "You freshmen have shown your true power. I admit defeat today…." Carmen said as she fell to the floor to the shock of Rylee and Diana.

"Is she okay?" Diana asked a deadpanned Kari.

"We don't know half the time,"

As for the beer pong game, Lyle and Marcus had made a comeback as it's down to 1 to 1 as Lyle had just landed the second to last cup.

"Alright Mr. Physics all we need is one more cup and we win," Lyle said to his partner.

"I got this mop head, I am perfectly focused," Marcus lined up the next shot but just as he was about to shoot, Sirius crashed into Marcus out of nowhere sending them both to the ground.

"Well that was unexpected in our favor," Vance said, seeing his underclassmen on the ground.

"Yep!" Todd confirmed while high fiving Vance.

Lyle sighed. "Hey, can I get a sub?"

"Fine but it's gotta be another freshman," Vance said, taking out his phone. "Dude, check out these Japanese kids dance,"

Lyle looked around for a partner, he first looked at Lilia. "I don't suppose you can throw like that can you?" He asked her who just responded with a meow. "Thought so,"

"Lyle," The white-haired teen heard as he looked and saw Hazel Carmella Aria standing in front of him. "I noticed you need some assistance, want me to help?"

"Fine, whatever," Lyle was resigning to his fate as he didn't think his petite classmate could make it. So he passed her the ball.

"Check it out T, Short stack is gonna throw," Vance laughed.

"HaHa, The balls as heavy as she is,"

As the two laughs, Hazel nonchalantly threw the ball in the cup silencing everyone at the table. "I think we win, right?"

"Yes! Suck it douchebags!" Lyle exclaimed while flipping off his opponents.

"Dammit!" Vance slammed his hand on the table. "Fine, you win this round freshman, the punishment…" Vance and Todd then removed their clothes until they were both in their underwear. "20 Laps around the Dorm in your underwear!' They dashed out the party outside as the upperclassman threw their clothes in the air but they fell on Alex. "You haven't seen the last of us!"

"You live here!" Lyle reminded them both as they dashed outside.

"Well that was interesting," Hazel said, taking a victory drink.

Alex, who was already not having a good time was pissed he was made into a cloth rack. "I'm out!" He stormed out.

"Alex, wait," his sister chased him.

Rune seeing the party czar half-naked decided this was a good time to make a speech during the commotion. "Okay as fun as that was, it's time I gave my great speech to keep this party strong, " Rune grabbed a microphone and started talking. "Tonight's party isn't just an intermission before the final brawl tomorrow it's another year of intense training, mind-numbing tests, and risky ass internships. But we shouldn't have it any other way we students of the U.S.A.E.I are made like the lightest quality blades, made in fire and pressure and in response we are created like shining silver! Hero life after school is filled with more trials then Rinecase class but we all fight to build our own future, to be the heroes we wanna be! And that's what is meant to be a student of the Forge!" Rune finished his epic speech which went over well with the crowd as everyone cheered fiercely.

Outside the party Melody and Kira were leaving the party but heard the commotion from outside. "What was that?" Kira asked.

Melody looked back at the dorm. "Don't know but it seems like the night is half over,"


End file.
